


Hold me in this wild, wild, world

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “John, what happened, is he okay?” It’s the first thing he asks when he spots the Sheriff. John looks annoyed and maybe even a little amused, so Derek immediately knows nothing bad happened. Just Stiles being Stiles, then.“Oh, he’s fine.” John shrugs, glancing at something behind him.As Derek turns, there he is, safe and sound and – handcuffed to a bench. “You got arrested on the day before our wedding, what the fuck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 3.‘You got arrested on the day before our wedding, what the fuck.’

When Derek barged into the Police Station that night, he was panicking. Memories of the fire that almost killed his family ten years ago making his head spin, but in his defense, a phone call telling him to rush to the station was the last thing he was expecting _tonight_.

“John, what happened, is he okay?” It’s the first thing he asks when he spots the Sheriff. John looks annoyed and maybe even a little amused, so Derek immediately knows nothing bad happened. Just Stiles being Stiles, then.

“Oh, he’s fine.” John shrugs, glancing at something behind him.

As Derek turns, there he is, safe and sound and – handcuffed to a bench. “You got arrested on the day before our wedding, what the fuck.” It’s not even a question. No, at this point Derek’s learned to expect _anything._

“Dad, I told you not to call him!”

“You told me to not to call Lydia.” John points out. “There was nothing there about Derek.”

“It was implied!” Stiles argues, not looking at Derek. “It’s okay, nothing happened. Just go home and I will see you tomorrow.”

Derek runs both hands over his hair. Typical. “You couldn’t stay out of trouble for one night?”

“It was not my fault!”

“You were speeding,” Parrish says as he passes them, “so technically, it _is_ your fault.”

“Shut up!” Stiles snarls at the same time Derek groans.

“Lydia put you on house arrest, she ordered Scott to keep an eye on you. How did you even managed to escape?”

Stiles scoffs. “Please, like Scott can say no to me.” He starts laughing but upon seeing Derek’s angry stare, stops immediately. “I’m sorry!”

“I’m sure.” He’s not angry, not really, he can’t even be really angry at Stiles anymore. But he – Stiles has the ability to hurt Derek without even meaning to.

Tomorrow is a big day, the _most_ important, and the way Stiles just takes it so lightly, the fact that he can go out and get himself fucking _arrested_ shows how little he cares about this. How little he cares about _Derek_.

And what was he doing driving around at – Jesus, _ten past midnight_ , anyway? He must have a reason to do something like this. That’s when it strikes Derek that maybe he wasn’t just driving around distractedly, maybe he had a purpose, _maybe_ he was trying to run.

From their wedding.

“Derek.” John calls. Derek swallows heavily, forces himself to push all those thoughts away and focus on the Sheriff’s voice. “You need to sign some things so we can release him.”

“Why –”

“He resisted the arrest, punched Boyd when he tried to calm him down _and_ had beer in his car.” He explains, throwing Stiles a pointed look that probably means they will have a serious talk about it.

“The punch was an accident, I apologized! And I wasn’t drinking! The beer was Scott’s!” Stiles keeps shouting, but his father just ignores him and leads Derek towards his office. “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“That kid –” John closes the door behind him and cracks up laughing. Derek arches an eyebrow and realizes the disappointed father look was just for the sake of intimidation, “he’s gonna be your trouble now, too.”

Derek’s heart skips. “Yeah.” He says.

John must sense something is wrong, the man is just pure instinct and love when it comes to Stiles. “He wasn’t running away.” He drops a hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes it. “Of course he wasn’t.”

“I’m a mess.” It’s Derek’s answer. “Stiles doesn’t need to be stuck with someone like –”

“Don’t.” John interrupts. “He wants to be with you. It’s not being _stuck_ when you are in love.” Derek closes his hands into fists, feels his nails digging into his palm strong enough to hurt. “He wouldn’t have said yes if he weren’t sure. I promise you that.”

“Then what –”

“Talk to him.” John advises. “That’s the key to a healthy relationship. Just talk.”

Derek nods, small and unsure. Talk.

Yeah, okay, he can do that.

At least he thinks so.

–

“You’re thinking thoughts.” Stiles says when they arrive at the apartment they’ve been sharing for the past year.

“What.”

“Stuff, usually stupid.” He pokes at Derek’s forehead, then runs a hand over his cheek gently and smiles. “Spill.”

“I –” Derek tries, closes his mouth only to open it again a few seconds later. Nothing. He coughs, tries again. “do you want to call it off?”

“What?” Stiles pulls back, shocked. “Do _you_ want to call it off?”

“No!” Derek shouts. “I wasn’t the one who got arrested while trying to run away.” He sounds childish even to his own ears, but he can’t help it. He’s tired and confused and maybe a little heartbroken, he’s allowed.

Stiles just stares at him for some time, seeming at loss for words, but then he’s holding Derek’s arm desperately, voice hysterical. “I wasn’t running away!” He says. “Of course I wasn’t, oh my God, that’s what you thought? _No!_ ”

“Then what –”

“I was coming here!” He says. “I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to be with you! I was speeding because I was scared Scott would change his mind and try to take me back!” Stiles shakes his head frantically, leans in to start spreading kisses all over Derek’s cheeks and nose and lips. “I love you, you idiot. I would _never_ leave you.”

“You – never?” Derek hates how his voice still comes out unsure, scared.

“ _No_!” Stiles says again, louder this time. “I can’t wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you.” He kisses Derek softly. “We are having words about this later, mister. I won’t let you think like that all the time. But now,” he adds, “I just want to hold my future husband while we sleep.” Stiles smiles.

Derek feels himself smiling back as he takes Stiles’ hand and heads to the bedroom. Their bedroom. Now and, hopefully, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
